Once In a Lifetime
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: A young woman living in 1968 finds herself back in 1874 working for the Barkleys. What will happen? For the record..I've come to hate summaries. Rating may, or may not change. Really should be sciene fiction/drama/romance.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley Characters. **

**Once in a Lifetime**

**Chapter One**

**Opening Scene**

The wind was blowing gently through the air. And Cynthia bit her tongue as she received a slight burn on the tip of her finger. "I know you said never to play with matches or you'd wind up burned, but" she looked up towards the sky, "it might have been kind of nice if you had taught me how to build a fire without one!" For a moment she could have sworn she heard her mother laughing.

She had to get a fire going. It was starting to get cold and her head was hurting slightly. She was sure the fall she'd taken from her horse just an hour before had something to do with it. She hoped it was nothing major, as she wasn't quite sure how close the nearest doctor was. Finally she got a fire going and let her mind wander.

"_Are you crazy?" her oldest sister was practically having a coronary, "You have a good job here! Why traipse clear to California for something that may or may not happen?" _Helena didn't understand her baby sister's actions. Then again the woman didn't understand her love of horses and the outdoors and she especially didn't understand her love of floor length dresses. She looked at the simple blue dress she was wearing now and chuckled. She had to admit, it looked more like something a woman would wear in the 1800's than what people were wearing today; even her mother's dresses had hung just past her knees.

Cynthia looked around the ranch she'd just arrived at; it was gorgeous. She couldn't wait to meet her prospective bosses. _"That ranch was in the hands of the Barkley family..." Mr. Thayer, Stockton's local historian, had been more than happy to repeat everything he knew when she'd happened to bump into him at the cafe she'd been eating lunch at, "Let me show you some pictures I am taking out that way right now. You see, some of the Barkley descendents were finally able to get the land back into the family." He'd also told her everything he knew about each and every Barkley, along with the history of Stockton._

_Before she'd left she'd laughed and said, "I could handle having that blonde haired cowboy look my way." Mr. Thayer laughed along with her. They wound up visiting for a good hour before she left. Not once did either of them see the shadow of a gentleman, one that never moved until she left the building._

Seeing the fire start to die down, Cynthia stood up to retrieve some more wood. She caught her breath, as she felt quite dizzy. Just before she collapsed and passed out, Cynthia could have sworn she felt herself going through some kind of wall and that she saw a blonde haired cowboy riding her way.

**Scene One**

"Wonder who she is," Audra stood next to her mother; Heath had just laid the stranger in the bed that sat in the guest bedroom. Nick had gone for the doctor, "She can't be much older than I am." Her mother might have answered only their guest moaned and turned her head.

Slowly Cynthia opened her eyes; for a moment her vision seemed to be blurred, then it cleared up. The fall from her horse had definitely done some damage; she was seeing things! She recognized them from the pictures the historian has had shown her over and over, so much so that she had each Barkley inbedded in her mind. This was impossilbe! "Looks like our sleeping beauty is awake," Heath gave her one of his lop sided grins.

'_Oh, good, now am I not only seeing things_," Cynthia closed her eyes back _up, 'I'm hearing them as well!' _When Victoria started speaking the young woman became even more convinced the fall had done damage.

"I think we'd best let our guest rest. Nick should be back with the doctor soon." Victoria headed for the door, as did Audra. Heath stood up, but hesitated keeping his eye on their visitor. "Heath," Victoria didn't have to say anything else. The firm, but gentle tone told him he'd best not argue. He turned and followed his mother and sister out of the room.

When she heard the door shut, Cynthia opened and shut her eyes a few times. Nothing changed. "Good grief, girl," she talked only to herself as she realized how much her body ached, "what the blazes has happened? I can _not_ be in the nineteenth century, and I most assuredly cannot be with the original Barkley family!" she paused then looked up at the ceiling, "Can I?"

While Cynthia lay, questioning her level of sanity, Nick and the rest of the Barkleys were down stairs talking to the doctor. "I saw her collapse," Heath was again relating the story of how he'd come to bring the young woman to the house, "She woke up for a few seconds then closed her eyes again."

"She looked quite confused," Victoria added.

"Well, guess I best go check on the patient," Dr. Merar followed Heath up the stairs.

"I wonder who she is?" Audra again wondered the question aloud.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," her sister in law, Peggy, sat in her wheelchair looking through some of Jarrod's legal papers. He'd asked her to organize them for him, "You're not going to do yourself any good fretting over it."

No one else spoke a word until the good doctor and Heath walked into the living room.

"Well?" Audra looked at the doctor, as did the rest of the family.

"She has a pretty nice bump on the back of her head. I dare say she took a fall somewhere along the line and it caught up with her," Doctor Merar shrugged his shoulder, "She's awake, but she's not talking much. I could barely get a few words out of her."

"Who is she?" Victoria asked, curiosity written all over her face.

"Don't know for sure, the only name she'd give Heath is Cynthia," Dr. Merar smiled at his friend, "In fact, I dare say if it wasn't for the fact Heath was with me she'd not have spoken a word. As it was she answered most of my questions, just didn't offer any information either." Heath wanted to wipe the grins that came onto Nick and Jarrod's faces as the doctor continued speaking, "It appears that whatever gave her that bump on the back of the head robbed her of some of her memories. When I asked if there was someone we could send a telegram to all she responded with was a look of surprise and simply saying 'telegram?'. She also seemed surprised when I said I had to take a train up to San Francisco and would check in on her in a couple of days."

"Poor girl," Victoria couldn't imagine finding yourself in a strange place with a lot of your memories gone.

"I'll be back in a couple of days," Dr. Merar said as he headed for the door.

**Scene Two**

Cynthia stood next to the bedroom window trying to comprehend she hadn't gone and lost it, that everything she was seeing and hearing was actual fact. She'd pinched herself more than once and, since it hurt, she figured she was awake.

"I see you are out of bed," Victoria smiled as she walked into the bedroom, and felt bad as the young woman practically jumped three feet in the air before turning away from the window, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Cynthia smiled politely, though she felt more nervous than a fox hiding from the men hunting it. "It's okay. I...I was just watching the horses being broken in." She remembered the many times she and her cousin had helped break in horses. Okay, he rode them; she talked to the animals. Everyone thought she was crazy for doing so, but it worked so they couldn't say anything.

Wanting to help the young lady, Victoria asked, "Is there anyone we can contact for you?" Surely the stranger had family who were worried about her.

'_Not unless you have a direct line to the twentieth century_' Cynthia couldn't stop the thought from popping into her head, even if she did manage to keep it from slipping out of her mouth. Shaking her head, she said the only honest thing she could think of, that is the only honest thing that wouldn't get her thrown into an insane assylum, "Not that I know of," then, knowing she had to have a way to support herself, she added, "I...do you know of anyone needing any help?" She fidgeted slightly, slipping her hands into the pockets of her dress. The fact that she was nervous was clearer than the noonday sun.

The fact that the young lady was holding back was something that Victoria could feel. She couldn't help but wonder what the young lady was running from. Smiling, Victoria answered, "As a matter of fact I do. Our housekeeper just announced she was getting married and is moving back east. I'll give you a try if you'll take it though," Victoria paused, "I would like to know who I am employing."

Cynthia didn't really care for housekeeping, but beggars couldn't be choosers. Good thing she'd helped her mother's housekeeper out a number of times; at least she wouldn't look like a complete idiot. But her name, that was going to be a problem. If she gave her full name they'd try to find her family, and that would be a waste of time. "I'm sorry, Cynthia is the only name I can give you, but I'll do my best work." She was relieved when the older woman did not press the issue.

Victoria thought for a moment the said, "You can start tomorrow." She turned around and walked out of the room. If the young lady could not, or would not, tell them who she was maybe Jarrod could see if the Pinkerton Agency could start looking for someone who might know her. After Victoria left, Cynthia made her way down the stairs and outside.

0000

"I'll send them a wire as soon as I get to my office," Jarrod assured his mother, "for the time being I think it's a good idea to keep an eye on her. The last thing she needs to be doing is walking around with no information."

"Thanks," Victoria walked out of the den leaving Jarrod to his thoughts.

Jarrod turned and looked out the window, he could see Cynthia petting and talking to one of the horses. He couldn't shake the feeling that, while the young woman herself wouldn't harm any of them, there was something not quite right either. That made him nervous. He hoped his mother's idea would work and that his friends at the Pinkerton Agency could help them.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley Characters. None of the episodes I've been able to watch show the back of the Barkley's home, so I've taken some liberty with it.**

**"Ain' Go'n' to Study War No Mo'" Traditional Spiritual**

_***Also, Alexander Graham Bell was given a patent for the telephone in 1876. (At least, according to the one website I looked at he was.)**_

**Once In A Lifetime**

**Chapter Two**

**Scene Three**

Cynthia walked around the back of the Barkley home. She was pleasantly surprised to see a small garden no more than a hundred yards from the back door. Silas was picking some of the vegetables growing in it. While she had not met the man yet, she saw no reason to shy away either. She walked up and noticed quite a few weeds that had begun to grow; without thinking she knelt down and started picking them.

Silas smiled at the sight of the brown haired young woman willingly helping out where needed without being asked. "You like gardens?" he asked as he finished picking the last of what he needed and stood up.

"I love them," Cynthia smiled up at the man, "It's okay I'm here, isn't it?" she couldn't think of a reason why she shouldn't be, but figured she'd best check.

A grin wider than her mother's precious china plate spread across the man's face, "Don't worry 'bout that, miss. You welcome here anytime."

Finally realizing she had not gotten the man's name, nor given hers, she stood up and held out her hand, "My name's Cynthia and yours?" She wondered if she'd done something wrong, as he looked a bit startled. Still, he smiled again and shook her hand, "Silas. I the butler here."

She couldn't help but chuckle as she knelt back down, "Funny place for a butler to be," Silas only laughed as he walked away.

As Cynthia continued pulling on the weeds she found herself remembering the trip her grandparents and she had taken to Chicago. They'd spent the summer at her uncle's home. One of the best friends she'd ever made lived in Chicago; she was an elderly woman by the name of Georgia Lee. The two friends had continued writing even after Cynthia had returned to Montana. Her grandparents had disapproved of the friendship, since Georgia had been black and had done everything they could to keep their young granddaughter away from her. It had been to no avail though; she'd simply slipped out of the house and gone to visit the woman anyway. On more than one occasion Cynthia had found herself singing one of the old songs her friend had taught her. She loved the music that went with the words and had only been able to sing the songs when no one was around, as they'd always had a fit otherwise. So, out of habit, she'd waited until Silas was in the house before she began singing.

_I'm go'n' to lay down my sword and shield, I'm go'n' to lay down my sword and shield, Down by the riverside, down by de riverside, I'm go'n' to lay down my sword and shield._

_I ain' go'n' to study war no mo', I ain' go'n' to study war no mo', I ain' go'n' to study war no mo', I ain' go'n' to study war no mo'._

_I'm go'n' to ride on a milk-white horse, I'm go'n' to ride on a milk-white horse, Down by de riverside, down by de riverside, I'm go'n' to ride on a milk-white horse._

_I'm go'n' to wear a starry crown, I'm go'n' to wear a starry crown, Down by de riverside, down by de riverside, I'm go'n' to wear a starry crown._

_I'm go'n' to lay down my sword and shield, I'm go'n' to lay down my sword and shield, Down by the riverside, down by de riverside, I'm go'n' to lay down my sword and shield._

_I'm go'n' to wear a snow-white robe, I'm go'n' to wear a snow-white robe, Down by de riverside, down by de riverside, I'm go'n' to wear a snow-white robe._

_I'm go'n' to ride with my King Jesus, I'm go'n' to ride with my King Jesus, Down by de riverside, down by de riverside, I'm go'n' to ride with my King Jesus._

Because she was so caught up in picking the weeds and singing the song she didn't notice Silas and Heath had stepped out the back door and were listening, both wide eyed, as she sang and swung slowly back and forth as she worked in the garden. It was another habit she'd picked up from working with Georgia in her garden. In fact, it was only when in a garden that she found herself singing some of 'Georgia's songs' and moving like that. Not knowing any of this though, the only thing Heath and Silas could do was look at each other and wonder.

**Scene Four**

"They won't find anyone claiming to know her," Heath sat the chair closest to the fireplace as his brothers, Peggy, Audra and Mother talked about the Pinkertons agreeing to see what they could do about finding out who Cynthia was.

Shock shone on their faces, "And just why do you say that?" Nick leaned against the fireplace and looked at his brother.

Not sure what to make of what Silas and he had seen and heard, Heath merely shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Call it a gut feeling."

While many of her son's 'gut feelings' had proven to be correct, Victoria could not just tell the Pinkertons not to try. The idea that the young woman, or anyone for that matter, would have no one to claim relation to them upset her. "Well, until she remembers everything, or until the Pinkertons happen to prove you wrong," she looked at Heath then to the rest of the family, "I guess all we can do is be her friend. Where is she right now?"

"Cleaning the den. She said she promised Jarrod and Peggy she'd have it done by supper," Nick spoke up; he'd bumped into the young woman as she'd headed for the room.

"Well," Jarrod smiled, "At least she keeps her word," he stood up and looked at Heath, "Nothing against you, but I hope you're wrong."

"Me too." Heath stood up and walked out of the room, Cynthia's singing still ringing in his ears. Hannah had sung that on more than one occasion after he'd returned from the war. He couldn't help but wonder where she'd learned it and how she could sing it with such feeling. After all, he dared say she couldn't have been more than 9 or 10 at the end the war. That is, if he was right about her age. He put that, her age, at somewhere around 18 or 19. It bothered him to no end.

**0000**

Cynthia stood next to the corral as the sun began to set. She'd had a good day and tomorrow would be her first day of actually working for Victoria Barkley. She still couldn't understand how she'd gone from 1968 back to 1874, but she wasn't going to complain either. At least, the blasted telephone wouldn't be invented for another two years. That meant the only thing that would be waking her up in the morning was the sun, one of the Barkleys or herself. She could handle that.

She turned her head when she heard someone walking up behind her. It was Audra.

"Nice night out." the young woman smiled at her. Audra had determined hours ago to befriend the stranger; no one should be without family or friends.

Cynthia smiled back, "It is at that." She felt guilty not being able to just 'sit back and relax', but she was afraid of saying something that might get her sent to see 'one of them quacks' as her grandfather would say.

"After you get the work mother gives you to do tomorrow done," Audra turned and leaned against the fence, "Do you want to go riding with some of my friends and me?"

Boy did she ever; still, she hesitated, "Thank you, but why don't we just wait and see what tomorrow brings,." She turned away from the fence, "I'd best get to bed. Morning comes early." Audra watched the young woman walk away. It was only then that Audra noticed the young woman's walk was one of somebody who had spent hours in a saddle. Once again, not knowing anything about their guest, all Audra could do was store the information in the back of her mind for later use.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley Characters. **

**Once In A Lifetime**

**Chapter Three**

**Scene Five**

"She's got to be around here somewhere!" Marie, Cynthia's childhood friend was frustrated as she parked her jeep and climbed out. Her fiancé, Paul, his brother, and her sister had been searching for their missing friend for two days. After talking to the Stockton Historian they'd traveled to the Barkley ranch. The new owners, John and Alyssa Barkley, had been more than willing to allow them to search on their land. In fact, they had gotten some friends of theirs and were looking themselves.

"We'll find her." Paul did his best to reassure Marie. He, like the others, couldn't imagine Cynthia just up and going someplace else. If she had decided to do that she would have called her family, or at least Marie. They were just like sisters.

While Marie and her group continued their search, John and Alyssa had come upon the fire pit Cynthia had used. He'd stopped his truck and they were resting by it. When a shiny object had caught his eye, John bent over and picked it up. It was a bracelet with the letters C.B. on it. He felt shock waves go through him and showed it to his wife, "Didn't those folks say their friend had a bracelet that was too large for her wrist, that they were afraid one of these days it would be what was lost, not her?"

Alyssa's heart skipped a beat as she took the item from her husband and looked it over. "They did at that. We best go show this to them and see if it's hers. At least, if it is, we'll know she was indeed here. The two quickly got back into their vehicle and took off.

Upon finding Cynthia's friends, Alyssa handed Marie the bracelet they'd found. Fear entered into Marie's eyes, "It's hers! She has been here! We have got to go back to where you found this and look some more!"

Paul looked up at the sky, it was starting to darken. "We best go back to the house, eat supper and get some rest. It's getting too dark to do anymore searching; we can start looking again tomorrow." Marie would have fought him only she knew he was telling the truth. She slid the bracelet into her pocket and climbed back into their jeep.

**Scene Six**

Cynthia was dusting the furniture in the living room when a wave of dizziness caught her off guard. She had to grab the table to steady herself. For a split second she could see Maria and her friends looking for her. "Hey," Heath, who had just entered the house with Nick, hurried to her side, "You okay?"

She wanted to assure him she was only she didn't know what was going on, it scared her. However, she wasn't about to admit to what she'd just seen, "Yeah, I just got a little dizzy. I'm fine, now." she let go of the table and passed out.

When Cynthia came to, she was laying in her bed. Dr. Merar and Victoria were in the room talking. When she sat up, the two hurried back by her side. "Well, young lady, you gave everyone a scare. How are you feeling?" Dr. Merar smiled at Cynthia.

"Fine, but what am I doing he…" she started to asked then remembered what had taken place in the Barkleys living room, "I passed out didn't I?"

Victoria smiled slightly and nodded, "Yes, you did." Mrs. Barkley then looked at the good doctor, "You were saying?"

The gentleman shrugged his shoulders, "I can not find anything wrong. The best I can come up with is the fact that this young lady had that nice sized bumped on the back of her head when Heath first brought her here. We don't know a lot about the human brain and it just may be that she's going to have to be careful. It may be a side affect of the injury and, if that's the case, it may happen again. I'm just glad I happened to out checking up on McCall when this happened." The long time foreman had went and injured his arm a few days before.

"Oh, how joyous." Cynthia didn't stop the remark from coming out of her mouth. Victoria and the doctor both gave her sympathetic smiles. It was a sentiment they were sure they'd be repeating if they were in her boat. Though they both had to chuckle when the young woman asked, "So, how soon can I get out of this bed. I've got work to do."

"As long as you promise that if you feel the least bit dizzy you'll quickly sit down, or lie down," Dr. Merar answered, "You can go ahead and get up, but," he looked at both women, "If this does happen again, I want to know. A trip to one of the clinics up in San Francisco may be required." The doctor said as he left the room.

As Cynthia got out of the bed, Victoria remembered the feeling she'd gotten when Cynthia woke up the first time. The feeling that this young woman knew more than she was letting on. Victoria was getting the same feeling again. "If you ever need anyone to talk to," Victoria smiled with compassion on their newest employee, "My door is always open."

It unnerved Cynthia to know this woman could see through her like she was. For a moment Cynthia actually thought about it. _'Sure girl, tell her you were born in January of nineteen fifty. That will give you a one way trip to one of their insane alyssums!' _"Thanks," she smiled back at Victoria, "but there's nothing to talk about. I need to get back to work." Cynthia hurried out the bedroom door leaving Victoria with her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley Characters. Cynthia's thought about 1908 refers to the invention of the vacuum.**

**"Swing Low" Traditional Spiritual**

**Once In A Lifetime**

**Chapter Four**

**Scene Seven**

Nick sat in the chair off to the right of Jarrod's desk, Victoria sat in the chair in front of his desk, Heath and Audra remained standing while Peggy had positioned her wheelchair next to it. Jarrod was leaning back in his chair and was reading the Pinkerton's report he'd just received. "Well," Nick leaned forward,

"What do they say?" He was concerned because of the frown that had come upon his brother's face. They all were.

Jarrod lay the report down and shook his head, "Nothing. Any criminals coming close to her description can be accounted for and anyone who was reported missing who 'fit the bill' has also been found. Dead or alive, they've been found. They say they'll continue to keep their eyes open."

"Maybe she's an orphan who had no siblings," Peggy ventured to suggest.

"Maybe," Jarrod shrugged his shoulders. As each one began tossing out ideas, Heath slipped out the door. Like Victoria, he felt strongly the young woman was holding something back, especially since he'd walked around the corner of the house and, once again, caught the young woman working in the garden, singing as she did so. Her voice, and the words, still rang in his ears.

_I looked over Jordan, and what did I see, _

_Coming for to carry me home? _

_A band of angels coming after me, _

_Coming for to carry me home._

_Swing low, sweet chariot,_

_Coming for to carry me home, _

_Swing low, sweet chariot, _

_Coming for to carry me home._

_If you get there before I do,_

_Coming for to carry me home?_

_Tell me all my friends I'm coming too,_

_Coming for to carry me home._

_I'm sometimes up, I'm sometimes down, _

_Coming for to carry me home?_

_But still my soul feels heavenly bound, _

_Coming for to carry me home._

_Swing low, sweet chariot, _

_Coming for to carry me home, _

_Swing low, sweet chariot, _

_Coming for to carry me home._

Later that afternoon, after her work was done, he'd also seen her talking to the horses. She was talking up a storm to them, just the opposite of how quiet she insisted on being when around other people. The more Heath thought on Cynthia, the more he determined that she, like he, must have had a lot of secrets she told no one. One way or the other, he promised himself he was going to get the answers, or at least some of them.

**Scene Eight**

Cynthia was in the stable by the time Heath found her. Silas had accidentally left a few items in the building while talking to Nick earlier. She'd offered to go get them for him; after all, it gave her a chance to get away from hanging the rugs outside and beating them with a broom. What a pain that was! 1908 couldn't come fast enough! She turned around when she heard Heath coming.

"Hello," she smiled as she headed for the door, only to find Heath stopping her. Not knowing what to make of the look in his eyes, one that said, '_you're not going anyway until we talk'_, she found herself instantly on the defensive. "May I help you?"

"Who are you?" While his eyes held a firm look in them, his voice was not harsh or judgmental. He'd had his share of secrets; still had some.

Cynthia found herself very nervous. Up to that moment, everyone had just assumed she had amnesia. No one had actually confronted her otherwise. "I told you," she held herself erect; "The name is Cynthia. It's all I can give you." She started for the door only to have Heath stop her with his next question.

"Is it all you can give me or all you will give me?" He turned and looked at her, the look of one determined to get his answers still in his eyes. She was saved from any more interrogation when they heard Nick hollering outside. They hurried out the door to see Nick and the new ranch hand he'd hired a few days before going at each other.

"I told you," Nick's voice rang through the air, "this is a working ranch! You were hired to do a job; now do it or leave, Mr. Willard!"

The man looked as if he just might have the nerve to take a swing at Nick, but he didn't. "I'm doing my job," he turned to leave, "I've been doing it all along!"

While Heath and Nick talked about the man, Cynthia was watching him storm off. It was the first time she'd actually seen the man Nick said he'd hired. His name hadn't rung a bell, but she had the most uncomfortable feeling she'd seen him before, a feeling that told her the man only meant trouble. The thing that bothered her the most was the feeling she'd seen him before and how could that be? She didn't know anyone from the nineteenth century, besides the Barkleys.

"Cynthia?" Nick's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Something wrong?" Heath too was looking at her, concern in his eyes.

She looked at the Barkley brothers and shrugged her shoulders and honestly said, "I don't know. I…" she turned her head and watched as the man disappeared out of sight, "just have a funny feeling. There's something not right about that man." She turned and went back into the house.

Nick and Heath looked at each other in surprise. It was the first time she'd made a comment about anyone, or anything, since she'd appeared on the ranch a week ago. "Might want to tell McCall and some of the others to keep an eye on him, and we might want to double check things on him." Heath looked at Nick.

Nick's eyebrows turned down a bit as he started to walk away; the man had come with good references, but if the young woman with an apparent case of amnesia, felt uncomfortable about the man, double checking things might not be a half bad idea. "I just might do that."


	5. Chapter 5

I do NOT own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley Characters.

**Once In A Lifetime**

**Chapter Five**

**Scene Nine**

Nick and Heath were standing in the living room talking when Jarrod walked in the front door. A frown was upon his face. "What is it, Jarrod?" Nick asked as Jarrod walked into the living room and poured himself a drink.

"Just received these," Jarrod held up some telegrams, "and talked to Fred. It seems our Roy Willard fits the description of a con artist, and major time thief, by the name of Jeffery Mills. The U.S. Marshal they're sending to Stockton doesn't want us to let him know we suspect anything nor does Fred. Guess, the city's still having problems with the Scott case. Henry Scott, a local businessman, had been misidentified and spent two weeks in jail. He was causing Fred and the rest of Stockton grief over the matter.

"So, we just let him run loose around here?" Nick bellowed only to have Jarrod hold up his hand.

"The Marshall is due in first thing in the morning. I'll meet him while you and Heath keep our friend busy." Jarrod noticed Heath's troubled look.

"What's wrong?" he looked at Heath, concern written on his face.

Heath looked towards the stairs; Cynthia had gone up to do some cleaning, "Just wondering how she knew."

Jarrod and Nick looked toward the stairs then back at Heath, "Are you worried she might have originally been hooked up with the man?"

Heath shook his head, "If she was, he'd have shown some sign of recognition. Mr. Willard's shown none at all. I just can't stop wondering though."

Truth be told, with all Jarrod knew he'd been wondering the same thing. One look at Nick told Jarrod the man had been occupied by the thought also, "Well, standing around here is not going to get anything done. I suggest we go about our business and not let on we know anything." Neither Nick nor Heath argued as they went about their business.

When the door shut Cynthia stepped out of the hallway that connected to the stairs. She'd heard every word and she was troubled. How _had_ she known? It's not like she'd ever had any sixth sense or something. Still, she'd recognized the man from somewhere and she hadn't even been off the ranch! Sighing, she walked down the steps knowing she had other things to get done. Whatever the case was all she could do was hope the man, if guilty, would be taken away by the marshal.

**Scene Ten**

Cynthia stood in front of the house,; Peggy sat on her left while Audra stood on her right, both women had gone out of the way to befriend the young woman. In fact, Audra and she had just returned from a pleasant horse ride with Audra and one of her friends, though Cynthia had remained quiet during the ride leaving the conversation to be carried on by her companions.

The U.S. Marshal had handcuffed Mr. Mills. aka "Mr. Willard" and was taking him away. Cynthia saw the look Heath threw her way and it made her nervous. She just knew he'd want answers more than ever. What on earth was she going to tell him?

"Good thing you had that gut feeling and spoke up," Peggy looked up at her, "Heaven knows what the man might have tried to pull here."

Cynthia felt her pulse race and she had to grab onto one of the pillars as she could almost see, and hear, the Stockton historian. '_This here picture was taken outside the Stockton City courthouse' the man held the paper up 'Do you believe one man could cause such trouble for Stockton? They, meaning everyone, including the Barkleys, lost thousands of dollars thanks to that man all because no one knew he was a crook'. He hadn't elaborated on the matter and Cynthia, more interested in the Barkleys, had pushed the information to the back of her mind. _

Seeing Cynthia go pale and grab onto something to hold herself up, Peggy and Audra both yelled, "Jarrod! Heath! Nick!" All three brothers turned; while they started running it was Heath who reached Cynthia first.

"You going to pass out again?" Heath took a hold of her shoulders.

She shook her head, "No, but I don't feel so well. Maybe, I'd best go inside." Heath helped her back inside the house while the others talked.

"Have you heard any more from the Pinkerton's?" Nick looked at Jarrod.

Jarrod wished he could say he had; only it wasn't the case. He shook his head, "No, but they're supposed to be contacting me within the week with another report. Let's just be glad she was still around to make it so you double checked Mr. Mills."

Nick was glad; he was, as they all were, still curious to just who Cynthia was and where she had come from. He shook his head and went back to work.

"You don't think they're going to find anything, do you?" Peggy looked at her husband.

Jarrod turned his hands up and looked at the house, "I don't know. I really don't know." While the two continued talking Heath was doing his best to get Cynthia to open up.

"Look, I'm not saying I think you're lying when you say you've never met Mr. Mills," Heath believed her on that part, "I just said you don't have to run from anything. There's no need for secrets here. I should know; all the Barkleys will help you anyway they can if you let them."

Cynthia had to bite her tongue as the reply '_They would if they could, but they don't know a thing about time travel' _came into her mind.' "Mr. Barkley…" she began only to have Heath stop her.

"The name is Heath. I want to help you; we all do." his sincerity had her feeling a bit guilty but she knew of no way to tell him everything.

"I'm sorry, Heath, but I have work to do and, since I'm feeling much better, I best get it done." She stood up and walked out of the living room leaving Heath trying to think of a way to get 'that stubborn woman' to open up.


	6. Chapter 6

I do NOT own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley Characters. This is only one scene- it turned out longer than I expected.

**Once In A Lifetime**

**Chapter Six **

**Scene Eleven**

Cynthia sat on the church pew, along with the Barkley family. She was having a hard time listening to the sermon though. Her mind kept wandering back to the fact that she had, inadvertently, changed a bit of history. While she was glad Mr. Mills had not been able to rip the people of Stockton off, she was also very troubled. What else might she change, or create, by being 'out of time'? It was frustrating, especially since it wasn't like she'd asked for it.

"There a reason for everything…" the words spoken at the pulpit seemed to jumped out and grab her. She couldn't help but sit a bit straighter. What reason could there possibly be for her coming back in time, other than stopping the loss of thousands of dollars due to Mr. Mill's actions? There had to be more, if there wasn't why was she still in the nineteen century?

Cynthia was more than ready to leave the church building when the closing prayer had been said. All she wanted to do was get on a horse and ride, riding always helped her think. As soon as the family got back to the ranch Cynthia headed for the stables. Sundays was her one day off and she meant to take it today.

"Something's troubling her," Audra watched as the young woman disappeared into the stable. "Did you notice how nervous she got during church?"

"Whatever it is," Victoria headed for the house, "we cannot force her to talk about it. All we can do is make sure there is no reason for her to think she can't open up to us."

While the others went back into the house Heath headed for the stables. He still hadn't gotten the answers he wanted, the ones he just knew Cynthia had. Their newest friend was saddling her horse when he stepped inside. "Mind some company?" he asked as he began saddling Charger.

A part of her wanted to scream at him to go away, but she didn't. "Your choice," she said as she led her horse outside, mounted him, and took off in record time.

The sun sent down its greeting as the two rode. Its rays seemed to follow the pair down the road they were traveling on, as if to say '_Don't leave me out'. _A nice, gentle breeze kept the sun's heat at bay. It was a good day for riding and might have been enjoyed had Cynthia and Heath's minds not been already occupied.

If she thought to get away from Heath it did no good. It didn't take him long to catch up with her. "Some people might say you were trying to lose me." Heath gave her a lopsided grin as they rode over the ranch.

'_Some people might be right' _Cynthia thought, but only smiled, "I didn't try hard enough." she slapped the reigns against her horse making him run like lightening. Heath only laughed and spurred Charger onward.

It took a bit of doing only Cynthia actually got out of Heath's sight. She would have kept riding only the sight that in front of her eyes caught her off guard. What looked to be a huge mural stretched out in front of her only it was sparkling and the people and things were actually moving. What was more shocking was that she recognized what she was seeing…Stockton the day she left the café! Excitement filled every inch of her and she headed for it only to have it disappear.

Jumping off her horse she ran to where what had to be the opening to the separate time frames had been. "It will be back," a man's voice startled her and she whirled around, a man standing near six feet tall with a ponytail that hung to the middle of his back was speaking, he wore a nice looking blue suit, "it will be back two more times, in two weeks from today and seven months after that. You can return either time, as long as you get here before ten o'clock at night. If not you'll be stuck in the nineteenth century for good."

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Cynthia shot back, finding herself angry at things she could not control.

The man only smiled and answered only the second question, "Weren't you always told to be careful of what you wish for?"

Cynthia was furious and yelled, "I didn't wish for this!"

The man's eyes sparkled as they danced around, "Oh, but you did," he laughed, "Well, not with the exact words 'I wish', but you did! I must say, I am pleasantly surprised how well you're adapting, and the good you've already done." He smiled then disappeared before she could say anything else. She was still standing and looking at thin air when Heath found her.

Her losing him had only convinced him he was right; she knew more than she was letting on. He stepped in front of Cynthia determined to make her talk only to be shocked by the tears that were streaming down her face. "What is it, Cynthia?" He took a hold of her shoulders, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "I didn't ask for this! I didn't!" she broke away and mounted her horse, "I'm going back to the house." She turned her horse around and took off. Heath quickly followed.


	7. Chapter 7

I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley Characters.

**Once In a Lifetime**

**Chapter Seven**

**Scene Twelve **

The hotel lobby was bustling with the chatter of the many guests who were staying overnight, but one room in the building held only three men. William Hanks, a bald headed businessman from back east, William's brown headed cousin, Troy and their friend Grant Payne. His blonde hair used to hang to the back of his neck until he'd had a fight with a Cheyenne warrior. Now it was cut shorter than he'd ever had it in his life.

The tension between the three men was so thick one could have gone ice-skating on it. "We needed that money! Why didn't you warn Mills about that marshal coming?" William was furious and he slammed his fist into the wall leaving a small hole. He had 'friends' back east waiting on payments and patience was something those friends knew nothing about.

"Oh grow up!" Troy jumped up from the chair he was sitting on and pulled himself up to his full height of five feet nine, "How was I supposed to know he was coming! I didn't even know anyone had recognized Mills in the first place!"

Grant stood up. "You two can keep fighting if you want." He grinned. "As far as I'm concerned, I'll go and get a job with the Barkleys after I get back from Sacramento." He held up his hand when William started to protest. "I've sent enough money to keep our 'friends' at bay until I get back. I'll be back in six months. Until then, behave yourselves! Make friends with the Barkleys, get their trust. At least, as far this mess goes, we can blame it on Mills. He was supposed to prove he was a hard worker and trustworthy. He was supposed to get the Barkleys to back his endeavors. What with their support, the whole town would have given in. As it was, from what I hear, all he did was antagonize that Nick fellow. He probably antagonized someone else too, someone who did some digging and turned him in. So," he glared at the men, "don't go doing the same thing!" He stormed out of the room.

"I hate it when that man's right." William looked at the hole his temper had caused, "Guess I'll have to be paying for that."

**0000**

Cynthia was standing outside the store waiting for Audra to come out when she saw Mr. Payne walking away from the hotel. She had a worse feeling come over her than she had when she'd first seen Mr. Mills. '_The only way I can know you is from that talk with the Stockton historian. Why did I let myself get so involved in learning all about the Barkleys that I only listened close enough to the other information the man was giving me to store it in the back of my mind? And, apparently, I stored in far enough back that I have to dig like crazy to find it!_"

"Cynthia?" Audra walked up and looked where her new friend was looking, "What is it? What do you see?"

"I'm not sure," Cynthia sighed and turned away, "I'm not really sure." She headed for the buggy praying like mad she'd remember something, anything, before it was too late. That is, if the man was trouble like Mills had been.

**Scene Thirteen**

The sun smiled down upon the banks of the pond the Barkley family had gathered at for a quiet Sunday picnic. Jarrod picked Peggy up out of her wheelchair and sat her down upon the picnic blanket. Nick had helped his date, Anna Sue, out of the buggy he'd drive out to the pond while Heath and Audra dismounted their horses. Victoria and Cynthia climbed out of their buggy, each grabbing a basket of food as they did so.

It didn't take long for the group to gather, say blessings and start eating. Soon they were all laughing and having fun."You're going to get wet yourself if you're not careful!" Audra warned Heath as he teased his sister and Cynthia. He was sitting under a tree on top of a small boulder. He'd decided the only way to get Cynthia to open up to him was for the two of them to really get to know each other. That being the case, he was spending as much time as he could around their new friend.

Audra and Cynthia were standing nearby. Peggy had convinced 'Miss Cottom' to go join their family picnic. Cottom was the last name they'd pulled out of a hat for Cynthia; after all, she had to have a last name. Heath only laughed…until Cynthia managed to push him into the pond.

Heath shot up and Cynthia took off running, making everyone laugh. She ran around and behind more than one tree before Heath managed to catch her. "He's going to dump her in the water too," Nick said as he grinned from where he sat, "you just watch and see." None were surprised to see Nick proven right.

Victoria waited until Nick, Anna Sue and Audra had joined in the fun before turning to Jarrod. "Have the Pinkertons found anything out yet?" She was concerned as Heath was starting to show a real interest in their guest. It wasn't that Victoria didn't like Cynthia, she did. It was just that she was afraid Heath, despite what he was claiming to his brothers and her, would get closer than he meant to and get more than a little hurt if the young woman turned out to be already attached to someone else, or have family who would look down upon Heath due to the circumstances surrounding his birth.

Jarrod shook his head slowly as he watched Heath laughing and talking with Cynthia. "Not yet." He too was concerned for his younger brother. "They're still keeping their eyes and ears open though."

"Someone has got to be looking for her," Peggy watched as her brothers in law laughed and talked with Cynthia and Anna Sue, "She cannot be all alone in the world."

Nothing more was said concerning the matter as their talk turned to other things; after all, they were doing all they could for the stranger in their midst.


	8. Chapter 8

I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley Characters.

**Once In a Lifetime **

**Chapter Eight**

**Scene Fourteen**

The wind was blowing gently through the air as Cynthia walked up to the horse that had recently been brought to the ranch. She had finished her work and wanted a look at the animal. The beautiful black stallion was the best one she'd seen in a long time. Since the Barkleys had two visitors, men she'd never seen before, they were busy in the house. She figured that gave her time to tame a horse with no one watching.

She walked over to the corner of the fence and grabbed the rope one of the ranch hands had left hanging on it and headed for the horse, talking as she went. At first the horse shied away and let out a neigh, but after a while he quit and Cynthia slid the rope around his neck. The stallion let out a neigh and stepped backwards. She simple talked to him and led him around in circles.

_'Talk to the animal just like a friend' her good friend Gary Little Fox had stood by her side holding the rope with her. 'Prove to him you're a friend and, for goodness sake, leave any kind of saddle off his back! Think how you'd feel if someone threw one of those things on your back!' Seeing how her Indian friend had worked with horses for over forty years, Cynthia figured she'd do well to listen. She'd listened and learned fast. It wasn't long before she was doing it on her own._

Had she known Heath and Nick had left the house and walked within seeing distance she would have stopped; as it was, they watched in amazement as she climbed onto the horse's bare back and rode it around the corral it was being kept in. "She's done that before," Heath made the obvious statement.

Nick watched for a few moments as he began feeling the same way Victoria and Heath already felt, "You think she knows more than we thought?" That bothered him. What on earth could such a hardworking, gentle girl like her have to hide?

Heath nodded, "I think she's scared of something or someone. I've been trying to get her to open up, but her lips are sealed as tight as they can be."

Cynthia finally noticed the two men and quickly dismounted the horse. "I'm sorry," she took the rope off and handed it to Heath, "Guess I should have asked permission."

Without thinking, Nick barked a bit louder than he meant to, "Who are you? That horse was wild. How did you get that animal to let you ride it?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth Nick wished he could take them back. Cynthia had taken a step backwards, upset to see an angry look upon the man's face, started to speak then simply ran for the stable where her horse was being kept.

"Anyone ever tell you to stop and think before you raise your voice?" Heath shot Nick a glare only to suck in a breath as Cynthia came tearing out of the stable on her horse. "I'm going after her!" he yelled to Nick as he ran to get Charger.

**Scene Fifteen**

The wind was beginning to whip through the trees and wrestled the leaves to the ground. It amazed her how the weather was changing so fast; still, Cynthia rode her horse hard, her tears falling like the rain that was sure to come. She couldn't tell Heath or any of the Barkleys the truth, no matter how badly she wanted to. After all, she still wasn't in love with the idea of becoming friends with anything similar to a strait jacket.

"Cynthia!" Heath's voice barely carried over the wind. Cynthia only pushed her horse harder toward the place she'd seen the old man. After all, it had been a week since she'd seen him and the opening. She may not understand everything, but that portal, or whatever it was, was her passport back to her time.

"Cynthia!" Heath's voice drew nearer. Before she knew it he had grabbed her reins and stopped her.

"Let go," she screamed, "I've got to go back!" Well, she didn't have to as the old man said she could go back in seven months. Still, why stay?

"Back where?" Heath asked in a demanding tone of voice. Before she could answer he saw it, a picture as it was; a picture that stretched from east to west surrounded by light. He stared at things he couldn't describe and people he didn't know. They did not seem to notice him.

"What's going on!" he demanded as he looked away from what lay in front of his eyes to Cynthia. He didn't like being confused.

"I'm not from here!" she finally blurted the truth out, "I was born in 1950. I left that," she nodded towards the opening, "it's 1968 there. I knew what I did, I mean, I knew about Mr. Mills, because the Stockton Historian showed me newspaper clippings. I figured, maybe, I came here to stop it!"

Shock shone on Heath's face. It sounded crazy, but, he couldn't deny what he was seeing either. "Do you have to go back?" he held Charger steady as the wind blew, "Can't you stay awhile longer? I promise, I won't say anything." Now since he knew the truth, knew why she'd been so quiet, he could understand. No one wanted to be labeled as crazy. Still, he wanted more time to get to know her.

For a moment she didn't answer, then said, "Seven months. If I stay that's the longest I can stay before I'm stuck here! Your family though, they're not going to stop looking for answers about me and I can't give any answers!"

Heath shook his head, "You don't have to. Tell me everything about you and your family. I'll think of something to tell them! Leave it to me; just don't go. Not yet, anyway." He had to yell to be heard over the storm that was finally beginning to rage.

Cynthia looked at the opening as it started to close, the old man's words came, "_If you don't take one of them you'll be stuck here and I can't promise what your life will be like'._

She looked at the pleading look in Heath's eyes and she heard her own words come back to her, "…blonde haired cowboy…my way," she had to chuckle, the old man had been right. She had wished for it! She watched as the picture started to fade, "All right but please, don't say anything to anyone!"

Heath grinned as they turned their horses around, "And be sent to an insane asylum with you? Forget it!" They pushed their horses fast as the rain began to fall.

**0000**

"Are you serious?" Victoria and the rest of the family looked at Heath in astonishment.

Heath nodded, "Her father was killed in battle," he wasn't about to add '_the man died in a place called Korea in the early 1950's' _"her mother died in a freak accident when she was fourteen," once again he wasn't going to try to explain what a car was; he was still trying to wrap his mind around that one himself, "Her grandparents died last year and her only sister thinks she's crazy because she talks to horses, loves the outdoors, and to this day insists on holding her friendship she had with an elderly black woman and an Indian against her. She barely speaks to Cynthia. "

"Well, that's absurd!" Nick barked, "Sounds like her sister is one of those women who walks around with her nose in the air."

Heath grinned; he could answer that one without having to be careful with his words, "'bout the size of it. There's more I admit only I promised her I wouldn't say anything. Please just accept it. Besides, don't we have other things to do besides trying to get her to talk about a painful past?"

Jarrod smiled, "Yes, we do. The Hanks offered to help out at the mine for a few months, said they'd work for half the cost if it would help out." He'd been quite impressed on the Hanks friendliness and willingness to help out where they could. He'd seen it more than once in town and had said as much to the family after the two men had left. Heath gave one of his lopsided grins and went to find Cynthia.


	9. Chapter 9

I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley Characters.

**Once In a Lifetime **

**Chapter Nine **

**Scene Sixteen**

Cynthia rode alongside Heath. He'd talked her into going riding with him after her work was done. It had rained earlier in the day and the air was still fresh; she loved it. It reminded her of the many rides she'd taken with her friend, Marie, when the young woman would visit Cynthia's grandparents' ranch. Inwardly, she sighed. That was one friend she had to admit she missed.

"You okay?" Heath looked at Cynthia with concern in his eyes. She looked so far away; then again, maybe she was.

"Just thinking, don't worry though. I'm fine." She smiled at him. Heath hoped he hadn't made a mistake in asking her to stay. She seemed to read his mind as she added, "I don't regret deciding to extend my stay, even if I don't understand how the blazes I got here in the first place." She worried about her friends, but she didn't know what she could do about it.

Heath chuckled, "I'm glad you did. Let's enjoy the rest of this ride without worrying about where you're from or what I'll have to do once the ride is over."

"Ranch work never ends," she smiled, "and neither does my job. They'll be waiting for us when we get back. Life doesn't stop for any man. "

"Tell me about it, but I need to convince Nick of that. Ever since the Hanks offered to work in the mine for half the cost you'd think it had to run twenty four hours a day."

Cynthia felt shock waves go through her as she pulled back on her horse's reins. Mines! What had that blasted historian said about the Barkleys' mines? She cursed inside her head; the man had said something vitally important and she couldn't remember it?

Heath stopped his horse, growing alarmed at the mixed look of shock and concern on her face. "What is it Cynthia?" He didn't like it, as her reaction to Mr. Mills was still very fresh in his mind.

Slowly she shook her head, "I can't rightly say, trying to remember all that blasted historian was telling me, but please, for now tell Nick to be careful when it comes to that mine, and _all_ the men working in it."

Heath wasn't about to argue. If, by coming back in time, she was going to help them avert some situation that could prove costly, or deadly, in any way, he'd do as she asked! Of course, he'd just have to tell Nick that Cynthia had one of her 'funny feelings' again.

**Scene Seventeen**

Cynthia had to bite her tongue as she took the casserole out of the cook stove. Jarrod had taken Miss Peggy to San Francisco with him and Victoria and Audra had left for the orphanage that morning, which left the chore of making sure supper was ready for Nick and Heath to her and Silas. It was a good thing she'd used her grandparent's old-fashioned cook stove in the cabin that stood on their Montana ranch on occasion, or she'd have looked like a complete fool trying to fix supper.

"Best be careful, ma'am," Silas said as the young woman almost burnt her hand on the stove.

Without thinking, Cynthia chuckled, "Georgia Lee used to say the same thing." As soon as it was out of her mouth, she chastised herself and went back to defensive mode. She needn't have bothered. Silas only gave her a quizzical look, but said nothing. He'd never been one to push anyone for information they did not wish to share.

When they heard the front door open and slam shut, Cynthia grinned, "They're home, or at least Nick is." Sure enough, when she carried the casserole out to the table Nick and Heath were in the dining room entrance way talking.

The delicious smell rising from the casserole drifted throughout the entire room. "Smells good," Nick started for the table only to find Cynthia blocking his way.

"First the two of you wash up, then you can eat."

Nick was tired and hungry, and she wasn't his mother or his wife. "Look here…" he began only to find Cynthia putting her hands on her hips and planting her feet. Heath could see trouble coming and intervened.

"Come on brother, you know full well we'd get told the same thing no matter who was doing the cooking."

For a moment Nick did not budge then broke out in a grin, laughing as he turned to go wash up. Once they were out of Cynthia's range of hearing, Nick looked at Heath and said, "Did you have to find someone as stubborn as a Barkley to bring home?" That statement only got a chuckle out of his brother.

"Anything happen at the mine today?" Heath looked at Nick, still thinking about what Cynthia had asked the day before.

Nick shook his head then paused, as he thought on William Hanks and his cousin. The two confused him. They helped anyone out they could _if _they made the first move, if someone else made it they did seem to get defensive. He said as much to Heath, "You think they're up to something?"

Heath shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but Cynthia's feelings have been validated once already; I'm keeping my eyes and ears wide open." Neither one said another word as they finished washing up and headed for the dining room.


	10. Chapter 10

I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley Characters.

**Once In a Lifetime **

**Chapter Ten**

**Scene Eighteen**

"Are you crazy?" William was standing on the porch of the old run down cabin he and his cousin had moved into, mostly to save on money. "Didn't you hear Grant? We're supposed to wait until he gets back! He needs to get the Barkleys to invest in that worthless mine before we do anything!" It's not that William was in love with waiting; he wasn't. He just wasn't in love with the way Grant was known for 'dealing with problems'.

Troy threw his hat down on the table and threw what might as well been a two year old temper tantrum. "I tell you there's no reason to wait! I can get a hold of cyanide and mix it with the water in the mines they already have! It will seep out into the water holes and kill all their cattle, plus everyone else's! Because the leak will be coming from their mines everyone who loses their herds will sue them. The only thing they'll have to sell is their land and Grant's buyer can step up and buy it. My plan will work just as well as Grant's! Why wait?"

William hated it when his cousin made sense, but it didn't change how he felt about Grant. "We do as Grant says! We stay here and behave ourselves!" He glared at his cousin until the man backed down.

"Oh, all right," Troy muttered as he stormed back into the house. He didn't see what was wrong with his plan; still, he didn't want to fight William on it right now either. There was still time to get him to change his mind.

While the Hanks dealt with each other, Cynthia was helping Audra in the kitchen. "If I keep this up," Cynthia pulled her hand quickly away from the stove, "I'm going to have one scarred up hand. Peggy and Jarrod need to get back from San Francisco. She's a much better cook than I am."

Audra laughed as she went to mixing dessert, "Don't worry, they get back tomorrow. Your hand will be safe then," she paused and looked at Cynthia, "How well do you like Heath?" She'd seen the way her brother looked at Cynthia, but didn't know if the young lady felt the same way. Audra didn't want to see Heath hurt.

Cynthia didn't answer for a moment. She did like Heath, she liked him a lot but, sooner or later, she'd have to leave. "Did Heath ask you to question me?" She asked as she went back to baking.

Audra shook her head, "No, no he didn't. I just don't want to see him hurt. He's been hurt enough…" she stopped talking as Heath walked in the kitchen.

"Who's been hurt enough?" he looked at Audra. His sister fidgeted and looked quite uncomfortable.

Cynthia didn't want to be around any conversation that would have her and Heath in the same sentence. She was doing well to hide her shaken nerves as it was. "I have to go outside to the garden. I'll be back." She hurried outside leaving Heath to get his answer from his sister.

**Scene Nineteen**

Grant sat in front of Mr. Miller's desk and smoked on the cigar the man had offered him. "I still can't see what you want with a worthless mine, but," the Sacramento businessman shrugged his shoulders, "if you're willing to buy it, I'll sell it. It's not doing me any good. Let's talk business." By the time Grant walked out of the man's office he had three hundred dollars to his name, but he was smiling. He'd secured the mine and could finish up his other business deals, which would put at least another hundred into his pocket.

Grant headed straight for his favorite establishment, a gambling hall famous for its whiskey and loose women. It's where most of his associates spent their spare time. As he stepped inside he saw Julia, his favorite waitress, coming towards him. "Hey there, good looking," she smiled as she handed him a drink, "bring me anything."

His grin looked as if someone had painted it on, "Just me, dear." He slid his arm around her waist, "But give me five months and I'll hand you the world." He'd said that to her more than once, but she didn't care, as long as he brought his money and his attention to her place that was all that mattered.

"You keep the world," she set his glass down on the table; "I'll take an hour." She held his hand, gave him the look she always did when he was in town and led him to the back room.

**0000**

Cynthia was kneeling in the garden when she heard the sound of someone coming up behind her. She stopped picking the vegetables she was gathering and turned around. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes felt as if they'd popped out of their sockets. Peggy stood with braces on her feet and two steel crutches on her arms. "What on earth happened on that business trip of Jarrod's?" The question was out of her mouth before Cynthia could stop it.

Peggy started laughing and her eyes danced, "That's the same reaction we've gotten out of everyone else. The business trip was a trip to an old friend of mine. He's a doctor had has studied medicine for years and performed more than one operation. He wrote to Jarrod after we visited him a few months ago and told him he thought he could repair the damage that was done when I was paralyzed. We didn't want to get anyone's hope up so Jarrod conveniently had business show up to cover up our real reason for going out of town."

Cynthia stood up with the vegetables in tow, "I think I'd best get in and start supper." Peggy started to protest only to have Cynthia shake her head, "I don't want to hear it tonight. You just enjoy the night off." The two continued talking as they headed for the house.


	11. Chapter 11

I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley Characters. The mine Cynthia talks about is, as far as I know, purely made up. The use of cyanide in the use of gold mines can be found in various locations, I'm sure. I used . for mine. Yes, it says Nevada but cyanide is the same no matter what state it is in so…..

**Once In a Lifetime **

**Chapter Eleven**

**Scene Twenty**

Heath and Cynthia once again stood near the pond. They'd gone on a picnic and quite enjoyed themselves. Heath found himself seriously considering asking her to stay; after all, she had no real family where she came from.

Cynthia could tell by the faraway look in his eyes something was troubling him. Had something happened at the mines? Something she should have known about? "Heath? What's wrong?" She lifted her hand up and laid it on his upper left arm.

He turned his head slightly and gave her a lopsided grin, "I'm fine, only…" He paused. "Do you really have to leave in six months? Can't you stay permanently?"

Cynthia might as well have had the rug pulled out from under her. Stay in the nineteenth century? She looked into his blue eyes and saw in them what she'd been denying for weeks. His interest in her, and hers in him, had turned into something she'd never expected. For a split second, she could see Marie and the others still looking for her. Heath, the Barkleys and their friends or the twentieth century and her friends there, what was she supposed to do?

Heath sensed her dilemma; he couldn't blame her. The more he thought about it, the more he realized there was plenty of time for her to decide. "All I ask is for you to think about it." He reached out and touched her cheek. "There's still time for you to choose." His face was inches from hers when they heard the sound of a horse approaching fast. It was one of the men from the mine. Instantly, both Heath and Cynthia were on the alert.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Heath asked as the man stopped his horse.

"The mine." Jack shook his head in disbelief. "There was a cave in. Nick and some of the men…" He again shook his head. "They're trapped inside! Jarrod told me to find you and tell you." The man didn't have to say another word as Heath and Cynthia ran for their horses. In a matter of seconds, they were both riding hard towards the mine.

Again Cynthia had the nagging feeling she should know something, but what? It must have showed because, unintentionally, Heath barked, "Did you know about this?"

Appalled at the idea he'd think she'd hide anything like this from him, she shot back, "Of course not! I'm just as shocked as you are!" She would have added, '_Don't worry, he's got to make it out alive; after all, the historian told me he married in 1880'_, but she was too angry at the idea Heath thought she'd withhold any kind of information from him. Nothing more was said as they traveled (one l for US spelling, two for the rest of the world LOL) down the road.

**Scene Twenty-One**

"What!" Nick, who had been pulled from the mine along with all but one man, and he was in the process of being rescued, was sitting in the office with Heath, Cynthia and the rest of his family, listening to the mine foreman talk. "You heard me, seconds before the cave in, I could have sworn I heard a muffled voice telling someone to hurry up, that the mine would be caving in any second. I can't figure for the life of me though who it was or how they knew. Everyone_ is_ accounted for; we can be glad for that."

Everyone sat in shock. Whoever the man heard talking had to have done something to cause the mine to cave in, but what and why? While the Barkleys talked, Cynthia sat thinking. The historian had never said a word about a cave in, but he had talked about other mines in the area. Finally, it hit her; she couldn't believe she had forgotten it! Then again, she'd never expected to wake up in the nineteenth century either! She tapped Heath on the shoulder and nodded towards the door. He got the message. "I'm going to have a look around." He stood up and looked at Cynthia. "Want to come along?" She smiled and followed him.

"Go figure." Nick watched the door close behind the two. "We may actually have someone wanting the mine closed down bad enough to risk killing innocent men and he goes for the girl."

"Don't worry about, brother." Jarrod smiled. "He just might find something out on his walk. We need to work on figuring out if there's actually someone behind this or not."

While Jarrod and the others continued talking, Heath and Cynthia were busy doing their own talking. "So, what is it?" Heath asked as he looked at her, once he was sure no one was listening.

"It's about a mine, one that the historian did talk about and," Cynthia sat on a small boulder, "it's so major, I can't believe I've had such a hard time remembering it! Then again," her eyebrows turned down, "maybe it's because I never expected to be able to do anything about it either." She took a deep breath and started telling what little the historian had told her.

**000**

Grant Payne knocked on the mine owner's door once again. He would be leaving Sacramento in three months and needed to get this deal over with before he left. When no one answered, he knocked again, only louder.

"You aren't goin' get anyone to answer." An old silver haired gentleman approached him. "Mr. Jacobsen won't be back for another week. I could tell him you were looking for him though, that is, if 'n you tell me what your name is and what you need."

Grant growled under his breath but smiled politely. "I wanted to talk to him about buying that mine of his, the one outside Stockton, the one that borders the ranch belong to the Barkleys, I believe."

Surprise showed on the man's face. "What on earth do you want that old thing for? It's useless. I don't care what anyone says, the gold is all gone, nothing left in it to get out."

Grant wanted to bark at the man and tell him to mind his own business but he didn't. "It doesn't matter." He kept his voice level. "I just do. I'll come back in a week."


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkleys.**

**Once In a Lifetime **

**Chapter Twelve**

**Scene Twenty-Two**

Heath opened the door to the study and stepped inside. Jarrod and Nick were talking, but stopped until Heath shut the door. Because Heath had told Jarrod that some cyanide was missing from the mine's store the same day the cave in happened and, though 'he couldn't explain it', Heath said he felt strongly any water in any part of the mine that was still assessable, and any water holes near the mine should be checked out as soon as possible'. Jarrod had not argued and hired a couple of men to check things.

"Tell me I wasted your time." Heath looked at Jarrod. He wanted to be wasting it; after all, Cynthia had said she couldn't remember which mine the historian said the leak had come from, only that she knew the cyanide would be coming from one of the mines they had heavy investments in. Her exact words had been, _"If it's not caught early, thousands of cattle, not just yours, will die. Your family will be sued, and I mean major time sued. Also, someone, can't remember the name right now, is going to try to get you to invest in another mine, only you'll lose out on that deal too! Between the poisoned waterholes and the other mine, you'll lose the ranch! " _She'd also apologized for being angry at him and admitted she'd known all along Nick wouldn't die in the cave in. While it upset him to know she could have spared him the anguish of wondering about Nick, Heath knew she had a valid reason for being upset with him. He' promised never to doubt her again, if she just promised not to allow him to worry about his family without just cause.

"Cyanide was found in one of the waterholes," Nick answered before Jarrod could say anything. "The rest are clean. The cyanide's coming from the mine. It's been shut down temporarily and that water hole is being covered up for now." The fact that Nick was angry could be seen in his doubled up fist and his slightly raised voice.

"We've got to find who was behind it. Do you know what could've happened if we hadn't checked things out?" Jarrod asked the question knowing it was a stupid one; still, he too felt a mixture of anger and relief. "Don't suppose you have any more 'feelings'?" Jarrod looked at Heath, a look of puzzlement in his eyes. After all, first Cynthia 'knew' about Mr. Willard and now Heath? What was up with those two?

'_The Stockton historian said the name Hanks as I went out the front door. I think they're in on it, but I can't prove it.' _ Heath thought on Cynthia's words and would have said something, but McCall's yelling carried through the window. All three men ran outside. By the time they reached McCall, the man had William Hanks pinned to the ground and their newest ranch hand, Michael, had Troy pinned.

"What's going on here?" Nick yelled. Jarrod put his hand on his brother's arm, not needing any more 'excitement' at the moment.

"We've got your culprits right here." McCall looked up Jarrod. "These two were fighting behind one of the stables. This one," McCall yanked on William's already bent arm, the man let out a yelp, "was chewing the other man out for not waiting to put the cyanide in the mine. Said he was supposed to wait until '_he_ came _back and follow his plan'_ but they won't say who 'he' is. That and he told Mr. Troy Hanks there someone must have seen him!"

The fury inside Nick shown in his clenched fists and teeth and he started for the man, only to have Heath and Jarrod both pull him back. "What do you want to do? Hang for murder while they live in a prison?" Heath asked. There would be time to try and get the men to talk.

It was all Nick could do to keep himself from acting like he didn't care. "Let's take them to Fred." Nick pulled his arms out from both his brothers grasp and then added, as he, his brothers and McCall secured the men and put them into a wagon, "Do me a favor." He leaned over the edge of the side of the wagon and hissed, "Try to escape." Both men pulled back and cowered down, just like the snakes they were.

**Scene Twenty-Three**

Cynthia was again standing by the corral when Heath walked up. "I wish I could tell you more, Heath, really I…" She paused as she remembered the man she'd seen coming out of the hotel.

"What is it?" Heath was instantly on the alert, wondering what else she'd remembered.

Slowly she explained, "I don't remember seeing him anywhere, only he's got to have been in at least one of the pictures that historian showed me! There's no other way I would know him! I don't know anyone else from this time frame. Oh, Heath, I wish I hadn't left when I did; I really wish I could tell you more." Her voice held frustration and her eyes a look that begged him to believe her.

"I know you do." Heath took a hold of her shoulders and turned her away from the fence. "As it is, you've saved us from what could have been a horrible ordeal, warned me about anyone trying to get involved in any other mines and possibly made it so we can handle whatever that other man tries throwing our way. I'm sure he'll do something when he gets back from wherever he went. If you see him, just tell me right away."

"Don't worry, I will," Cynthia answered. She just wished there was a way to tell the whole family what the deal was, only she couldn't think of any.

Heath gave her a lopsided grin and said, "I appreciate everything; you really are something else." She blushed and started to turn her face only to find his hand on her chin and turning her face back towards him. She didn't fight him as he pulled her to him, lowered his head and covered her mouth with his. She slid her arms under his and up his back. She'd dreamt of this moment for weeks. She wasn't about to stop him.

**0000**

"I tell you, she's alive!" Marie shut the gate as she and Paul arrived back at the Barkleys' home. "I feel it! We've just got to keep looking!" The official search for her missing friend had ended months ago, but Marie was still using every available minute she had to look.

Paul shook his head. "Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. All I know is what it's doing to you. You've got to stop this and accept that if you are indeed right, then she'll be back when she wants to." He held up his hand when his bride of three months started to protest. "I mean, come on, the Barkleys were kind enough to give me a job, which keeps us on the ranch. At least, we can keep our eyes and ears open, but we don't need to let it consume us anymore!"

Marie was angry, worried and a bunch of other things. It finally caught up with her and she started bawling, "I just want her alive and happy." Her friend had never been quite happy; she always said something was missing.

Paul held her close and assured her, "If she's alive, I have a feeling she'll be just fine, but we need to stop looking and get on with our lives." He hoped, for Marie's sake, that what he'd just said would be proven to be true.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkleys. Thanks to my Beta Reader for all her help. Also thanks to Lorilee for her help also.**

**Once In a Lifetime **

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Scene Twenty-Four**

Cynthia climbed the long flight of stairs carrying a box Victoria had asked her to put in the attic. Her thoughts ran over the past few months, and the way things had developed between Heath and herself. _'..if you don't you'll be stuck..' the old man's words came back. _Opening the door to the attic, Cynthia stepped inside and set the box in the corner.

As she turned to go, she saw an old box with no lid and pictures set inside. Kneeling down by the box Cynthia pulled out the pictures one by one. She had to smile as she looked on each of the Barkleys, that is, until she realized there were no younger pictures of Heath. She wanted to cry for the man. 'Victoria ain't my real mother' Heath, not knowing exactly what she did or didn't know, had confessed the fact the day before. She'd assured him she already knew and it didn't matter to her, but it hadn't really hit until now.

Life didn't hold any guarantees; Cynthia knew that. Two more months and she'd have to choose which way to go. As she put the last picture down she noticed a strange light under the slightly opened attic door. It couldn't be! The old man had never said anything about another way back to her time, that is, no other way besides the one she'd already seen. She hurried to the door and opened it up only to receive the shock of her life.

Marie and a woman Cynthia had never seen before stood in the hallway looking at a picture and talking. Cynthia automatically started towards her friend only to find herself hitting some kind of wall. The only thing she could do was listen.

"It's a beautiful painting, Alyssa," Marie turned to Mrs. Barkley, "Where did you get it?"

"It's been in the family for years. The way the story goes my husband's great- great grandfather, Nicholas Barkley, bought it for his wife shortly after they were married. There's a lot of stories about John's side of the family, most of them I'm fine with, but," she shook her head in frustration, "I wish I could get a straight story on John's great-great Uncle Heath. I'm ready to pull my hair out on that one."

If Cynthia had any intention of leaving, since she couldn't get past the wall, that one sentence froze her to the spot she was standing in. What was so mysterious about Heath?

"Why?" Marie looked puzzled as she asked the question.

"Because," Alyssa threw her hands up in the air, "Last month I was going through some books, family history books, and came across an entry in an old family bible. It had Heath Barkley dying in the fall of 1874, after drinking water that he didn't know had been contaminated. But," she again looked exasperated, "I took the same family bible out last week, in order to get the death date again, and get this…that entry isn't there, the information is different and it contradicts itself!

"How's that?" Marie asked, curious as all get out.

"One part says he was killed a few months later, in the winter of 1874-1875, from a bullet wound, actually he was supposed to have been shot twice, but the second bullet killed him, and that he left a widow behind. The other part says he didn't die until 1927, the family he was supposed to have left is very blurred though; I can't read anything, but he had a wife and children. Something is going on!"

Cynthia's face paled. She'd stopped Heath's death when she told him about the mine and the cyanide? He still might die early? She couldn't believe the Stockton Historian hadn't told her about that fact! The way he'd acted she'd thought for sure he'd told her everything. Shock waves ran through her as she realized the man hadn't told her anything about any of the Barkleys deaths…just their lives! Which, in her opinion was insane as Heath's death would have been connected to the cyanide! While she had no clue to as what was going on, Cynthia ran back into the attic and slammed the door shut, hoping like mad nothing had happened to make it so she was stuck in between times!

Marie and Alyssa whirled around, "My word, I must have left the attic window open! Someone should tell that wind outside it's not nice to pull pranks!" The two women laughed as they opened the door and went to shut the window, which was indeed open. In doing so, they walked right past Cynthia as if she wasn't there. Once they'd left the room, Cynthia sat down on the box wondering what to do. When the door opened again, she jumped to her feet. It was Heath! He was looking right at her; concern could be seen in his eyes. Yes! He could see her!

A look of shock and instant alarm came onto the man's face as Cynthia practically flew into his arms, "What is wrong?"

**Scene Twenty-Five**

Heath and Cynthia stood in the living room in front of the fireplace, as Heath's family entered one by one. Cynthia couldn't help but smile wider than she already was Miss Peggy was walking without any aid. "So," Nick grinned as he sat down in a chair, "What's so all fired important we had to stop our work?" his mouth asked the question, his eyes were laughing though as he pretty well figured he knew; they all did.

After Cynthia had confessed to him what had happened, and what she'd heard, Heath thought long and hard about a few things. Maybe, he was crazy, maybe he wasn't; still, he couldn't say he wanted to take anything back either. "Well?" Jarrod looked at him and smiled, Heath was looking at Cynthia the way Jarrod looked at Peggy.

Heath gave the family a crooked smile and said, "I've asked Cynthia to marry me." Cynthia had not hesitated in accepting, as she'd realized the moment she'd heard the woman talking about his possible early death just how much in love with him she really was. Though, she'd only said yes as long as he swore within an inch of his life to be extremely careful for the next few months and to never to say where she was really from. He'd had no problem making that promise. The room erupted with joyful shouts as the family began offering their congratulations.

"Guess, getting a new daughter in law will more than make up for having to get a new housekeeper," Victoria laughed as she gave Cynthia a hug.

"We need to go get a wedding dress for you!" Audra was excited; she loved weddings!

"I can make you one," Peggy smiled, "After all; I've got plenty of material." They all laughed. The woman had more than enough. The joke was that Jarrod better make sure the house he was having built for the two of them had plenty of attic or closet space for all his wife's material and knick knacks.

"I'd love it, "Cynthia was beaming from one ear to another, "and the sooner the better."

As the family talked back and forth Cynthia, somehow, managed to slip outside; Heath was quick to follow. When Nick headed for the door his mother stopped him, "If you have to go outside, use another door. Leave those two be!"

He chuckled, as they all did, and replied, "Yes, mother." While Nick found another way to exit the house, Heath had found Cynthia.

Heath walked up beside Cynthia who was, not surprisingly, standing next to the corral talking to the horses. "You know," he smiled at her, "I'm still having a hard time believing you accepted my proposal."

Cynthia slid her arms around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, as she finally admitted out loud what she'd realized in the attic, "I've been in love with you from the beginning," she sighed, "I always knew something was missing."

Heath felt his heart racing slightly, "I was too." He once more lowered his head and pulled her to him. They'd have to convince his family not to argue with a wedding with little planning time attached. He didn't know if he'd be dying that year or living to be an old man, but he knew he didn't want to do anything before he and Cynthia were married.

**0000**

Oblivious to any of the happenings in Stockton, Grant was busy tying up what he thought was all the loose ends in Sacramento. "Are you kidding me?" Julie was staring at her longtime lover, "Are you sure you can make it so they lose the land? They're an awful strong family, from what I hear anyway."

"They'll lose it, once I get back to Stockton and hook back up with William and Troy; they'll lose it. And you and I can finally be rid of our friends back east and we'll travel just like we always wanted to, just wait and see."

Julie wanted to, but as the man spoke she got a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, an almost nauseating one, but she only smiled. Maybe, she'd be lucky for a change and the feeling would only turn out to be something she ate. Besides, even if it wasn't, she didn't care to see Grant fly off the handle.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkleys. Thanks to my Beta Reader and Lorilee, though all mistakes are my own.**

**Once In a Lifetime **

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Scene Twenty-Six**

Cynthia stood in one of the church's classrooms as Peggy and Audra helped her get ready for the wedding. The dress Peggy had made was beautiful. The dress was the prettiest white Cynthia had ever seen, the lace on the upper half of the dress was shaped in the form of a 'U' and tiny white beads, they could have passed for small pearls, formed what seemed to be a thousand tiny stars. The bottom half was void of decoration except for lace that ran around the edge of the dress. Audra put the veil, which was attached to a thin white headband, upon Cynthia's head; the veil hung past her waist.

"You look as nervous as I must have the day I married Jarrod," Peggy was grinning as she remembered her wedding day, "You'll be fine. He's a good one only," Peggy looked out the window, the first winter rain was starting to fall, "Couldn't the two of you have waited until spring to get married?" her eyes laughed as she asked the question.

It was all Cynthia could do to answer. Heath just had to live into the 1920's; he just had to! Smiling, she shook her head, "Nope, winter is just as nice as spring, especially if you go up into the foothills where there's snow and make snowmen and have snowball fights." That statement got the three to laughing, until Jarrod opened the door. He was giving away the bride.

"Best take your places," he looked at his wife and sister, "it's almost time." Audra hurried out the door; Peggy refused to leave until she got a kiss from her husband.

"Is there something wrong?" Cynthia grew alarmed at the serious look on Jarrod's face, which she could see in the mirror she now stood in front of.

Jarrod had not approved of such a fast wedding; he still didn't, but he wasn't going to say so. It was their lives, not his. "Sorry, didn't mean to look so solemn. I hope the two of you will be happy together, really."

Cynthia was not stupid nor was she deaf. She knew how Jarrod felt, "Heath and I will be fine. You'll see." She took the arm he offered and smiled.

He gave her a genuine smile in return, "I truly hope so. The two of you make a wonderful couple." He led her out of the door, down the hall leading to the chapel and, as the music started, led her down the aisle.

**Scene Twenty-Seven**

By the time Heath and Cynthia got to the family's cabin that set in the foothills it was starting to snow quite hard. They hurried to put the horses in the small stable Nick and he had built behind the cabin then hurried, again, to get themselves out of the weather. "Wait," Heath grinned as he picked Cynthia up and carried her inside, "wouldn't be right not to carry you over the threshold." He kicked the door shut and set her down and let go; he just had to get a fire going in the fireplace, good thing he and Nick had filled the cabin's 'storeroom' with a chord of wood. As soon as the fire was going he again had Cynthia in his arms.

Cynthia had sensed someone watching them as they left the church and was relieved to make it to the cabin without incident. Heath must have sensed it to as he tilted her head up, "Uh-uh, no worry about anything, or anyone, tonight. That snow is coming down so hard only a fool would continue traveling in it."

"I can't help it," she ran her hands up his chest and around his neck, "when I heard that woman, whoever she was, tell Marie there was a possibility you died from a bullet wound," she shuttered, "I know it's crazy, but I'm sure the Hanks could tell us something; just don't ask me to swear by it."

"It's our wedding night," Heath chastised her as he started unbuttoning her dress and lowered his head, "we don't worry about anything, or anyone, but ourselves for now." His voice was barely audible as he finished speaking, and his lips brushed against hers as he kissed her slowly.

Cynthia felt his kisses growing more demanding, as were hers. The longer they kissed, the higher the fire inside grew. Before she knew it, Heath had removed her dress and his shirt, "I don't know what fate brought you through whatever that thing I saw is," Heath whispered as he once again picked her up, walked into the bedroom the cabin held and lay her down up the bed, "but, I'm never letting you go." Heath buried his face into her neck and, piece by piece, removed whatever barrier stood between him and his bride.

Cynthia's only reply was to let her own hands and mouth wander over places she'd never dreamed she'd see, let alone touch and caress. The wind blew fiercely through the air sending snow hurling through the darkened sky, but inside one small cabin it failed to bother Heath and Cynthia, who were far to busy letting the fire inside of them rise and engulf them both.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkleys.**

**Once In a Lifetime **

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Scene Twenty-Eight**

Grant Payne opened the door to the hotel. The lobby was bare of any patrons, though he could hear some moving around in the hall way of the building. He walked up to the desk clerk, who had his back turned and was putting mail in the various mail slots. Mr. Payne automatically went on 'alert mode', as he called it, when the man turned around. From the back view, the man resembled the old clerk, but from the front view it was clear a change of employees had been made. This could not be good; the old one was in cahoots with him and the Hanks, and the man was far by too greedy to just up and leave. "May I help you?" the clerk smiled politely.

"I need a room; what happened to the old clerk?" he answered and asked his question, bluntly. He'd never been one for beating around the bush 'at a times like this'.

Mr. Hall, the clerk, looked surprised, "You haven't been in Stockton for a while have you?" The man had to have been away not to know the answer to that question.

"If it's any of your business," Grant again answered bluntly, "No, I haven't," then lying through his teeth he added, "Mr. James was supposed to line me up with one of the local ranchers. Now, just answer my question."

"He's in prison, along with a William Hanks and his cousin, Troy. It seems like he helped obtain some cyanide that Troy Hanks used to try to poison one of the Barkleys' mine's water, which contaminated a local water hole. Thank goodness it was discovered before any men or cattle died from it! As it stands now," the man shook his head, "if you need work you'd best look elsewhere, none of the ranchers are currently hiring anyone they don't personally know."

It was all Grant could do not to explode; why on earth had the Hanks and the James fellow moved before he was back? He was even more furious as he realized someone had to have ratted the men out for the plan his friends had come up to have failed.

"Who found out what was going on?" he asked, acting as if he was just asking out of pure curiosity.

The man only shrugged his shoulders, "I don't rightly know, still want the room?" He looked at Mr. Payne and held a key up.

"I'll take it." He took the key, signed the book and went to the room, saying every cuss word he knew in his head.

**Scene Twenty-Nine**

Peggy, now four months along, Audra and Cynthia were walking down the streets of Stockton when Grant Payne exited the hotel. Cynthia stopped in her tracks as the memory of seeing him the day she and Audra had seen him came to her mind, but this time the last of the memories she had of visiting the historian finally pushed its way to the front of her mind. Her face started draining of its color and both sister-in-laws had to grab her as she came close to passing out.

"Maybe, you should see a doctor." Audra said as they helped Cynthia sit on a bench that set up against one of the businesses.

"No," Cynthia shook her head, "I just need to get back to the ranch fast; I need to talk to Heath." He was the only one she could explain things to. Before any of the women could say another word Jarrod stepped out of his office and looked up the street. He could tell something was wrong and hurried to where Peggy and the others were.

"What's up?" he put his hand on Cynthia's shoulder and gave her one of his 'pappy' looks.

She smiled weakly, "I need to get to Heath, please," she looked earnestly at her brother in law, "I need to get him now!"

The fact that she was so insistent worried them all, but they didn't take the time to argue as Jarrod helped Cynthia to her feet, "I'll take you. I needed a break from town anyway. You two," he looked at Peggy and Audra, "go about your business and have fun." Neither one argued, but they did glance back, once or twice, as they walked away.

**0000**

Heath was pounding on a horseshoe when Cynthia hurried into the barn, her face full of fear. He quickly threw down the hammer and took hold of her shoulders, "What is it! What is wrong!" His voice was raised slightly as he shot out the questions.

"There's a man in town," she did her best to keep her voice level, "He was in the background of the picture Mr. Mills was in. He stood out just enough that I asked the historian who he was. He said it was a man by the name of Grant Payne and, Heath," she looked him straight in the eye, "I can't believe I didn't remember this when Mr. Mills was taken away by the marshal only…Mr. Mills was only a middle man per se. It was his friend, Mr. Payne, who was behind the scam from the beginning! Call me crazy, call me whatever, but" she wrapped her arms around Heath and held on for dear life, "If you're shot by anyone, it's by him. I just know it!"

Heath wrapped his arms around his wife, who was shaking slightly, he'd not doubt her gut feeling, "At least we know who to keep an eye out for. I'll talk to Jarrod and the others too, don't worry though," he pulled away from Cynthia and smiled, "I'll keep my mouth shut as to why you recognized him." Heath then led her back to the house and after convincing Victoria, who had was more than concerned at Cynthia's pale's face, she was simply tired, insisted his wife lay down.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkleys.**

**Once In a Lifetime **

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Scene Thirty**

Peggy and Cynthia sat in Peggy's front room working on a quilt when Jarrod and Heath walked in, neither one of them looked to happy. "What's wrong, dear?" Peggy looked up from the quilt and looked at Jarrod.

Jarrod looked tired and exasperated. "Someone tried poisoning another water hole."

Peggy and Cynthia gasped and looked at each other. "Has anyone, or any animal, died?" Cynthia asked once Heath sat down on the sofa.

"No," Heath answered, "Thank heavens McCall saw a stranger pouring something into it. He tried to stop him, but the stranger got away."

Jarrod shook his head, "McCall thinks it was that Payne fellow only it was dark and he can't be sure."

Peggy and Cynthia didn't like it. They couldn't keep having their water holes poisoned; neither could anyone else. "What is being done about it?" Cynthia stood up and walked over and sat down by Heath while Jarrod grabbed a chair and sat next to Peggy.

Jarrod turned his hat around in his hands, "Guards have been put by every water hole we have; the other ranchers are guarding their holes as well. Someone really wants the cattle dead, but why they want it is the real question. Dead cattle won't do anyone any good."

"It's the land they want," Heath spoke up remembering all that Cynthia had told him, "it's the only other thing, besides the cattle, that would be worth enough to go after."

Jarrod muttered under his breath, of course! Heath had to be right. "Well, they'll have to fight to get it, none of us are just going to turn our backs and walk away from it."

It was starting to get dark and Heath didn't really care to be traveling under the cover of night, not with a desperate man running around loose. "It's time we get going home." He stood up and held out his hand to Cynthia.

"We will go with you," Jarrod stood up, "We promised mother we'd come over this evening." It was the truth; so what if he didn't want any of the family members traveling alone, at night, until this thing was settled. That part, what he wanted, could be discussed once they were together as a whole family.

**Scene Thirty-One**

The last of the rain storms had hit the valley and left. Another couple of weeks and winter would be officially over. Cynthia hoped that meant that, for whatever reason, no attempt would be made on her husband's life; though there was still the matter of trying to get whoever was trying to poison the water holes, more than one guard, not just theirs, had frightened someone away. It was always at night, and no one had actually ever got a clear view of the man.

"Hey!" Nick yelled as both Heath and Cynthia hit him with water. The family was once again on a picnic and the two were getting Nick back for an earlier stunt he had pulled. Audra was sitting with her new beau, a young gentleman who had moved to the valley a few months before, and her mother watching the scene in amusement. Jarrod and Peggy were too busy talking about names for the baby that they were eagerly looking forward to having in their home to notice anything.

"It's such a beautiful day," Audra smiled up at the sky as a couple of birds flew overhead, "pretty soon there will be whole flocks of birds to watch." Before anyone could say anything a shot rang out, Heath grabbed his arm and bolted for cover, as did everyone else.

"I'm fine," Heath looked at Cynthia who was by his side in a split second, "looks like someone must have found out who spoiled his plans." As no one else was close enough to hear what he said to his wife he wasn't worried about having to explain anything.

Cynthia found herself angrier than she'd ever been. Heath and his family, her family now, had done nothing to deserve this. That being the case, when she saw a movement off in the distance, she ran for her horse and, before anyone could stop her, was pushing her horse at an amazing speed. Nick, Jarrod and even Heath were not far behind her.

Grant cursed as the group chased him. He'd learned it was Heath who had pushed to check things out, and that it was Heath who had helped take his partners to the prison. That being the case, he'd settled for revenge over forcing the Barkleys to lose their land. Grant had been told he was one of the best shooters in the county, how could his aim be off? Why did that gal have to get them all to chasing him! He tried shooting over his shoulder only to find himself swearing again, the blasted thing wasn't firing!

It took some time, but soon Nick had caught up with Grant and knocked him off his horse, the two went to fighting, which was something Grant only thought he knew something about. It wasn't long until Heath and the others arrived.

Jarrod flew off his horse and started for the men when he froze in his tracks, everyone did, including Grant and Nick. Cynthia flew off her horse and ran up to see what the men were staring out. The portal or whatever it was! It had opened back up! It was too early! Or, was it just a glimpse blocked by a wall?

She looked from Grant to Heath to the 'portal' then back to Grant and Heath. Realizing Heath's life would always be in danger, as long as Grant Payne was around, Cynthia knew what she had to take a chance on. Before anyone knew what happened she was running towards Mr. Payne. "Be careful, Cynthia!" Heath yelled out as she slammed her body into the man.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkleys. Napa State is an insane asylum that opened in 1872. Thanks to my Beta Reader though all mistakes are my own.**

Once In a Lifetime

Chapter Seventeen

Scene Thirty-Two  
  
John Barkley, his cousin Thad, and his cousin Brayden, all sat in the office of one Doctor Samuel Jackson, a licensed psychiatrist. The white haired gentleman had been in his field for over thirty-five years and was considered one of the best. They'd traveled a good 80 miles to talk to him.

"So, is that man faking it or what?" John and his cousin Thad, a brown haired, slightly stocky, California Highway Patrolman, had come to their cousin Brayden's aide when the stranger had 'appeared out of nowhere' and attacked Brayden, screaming, "I'll kill you, Heath Barkley, if it's the last thing I do!"

"Oh, he's not faking it." The doctor shook his head, sympathy for his newest patient showing in his eyes. "The man sincerely believes the year is 1875 and that Brayden here is really Heath Barkley."

"He's a nut!" Brayden shook his head, though he loved hearing once more how much he resembled his great-great grandfather, Heath Barkley.

"Brayden!" John looked at him sternly, but his eyes said he agreed.

"Well, he is!" Brayden kicked his right foot up and rested the heel of his boot on top of this left one. "He kept calling you Jarrod and Thad there, Nick. Okay," he laughed, "we've all been accused of looking like our ancestors, but that nut takes the cake!"

"Well, I wouldn't worry about him for quite a while." Doctor Jackson again shook his head. "I've never seen such a bad case of mental illness in all the years of my practice!" He hadn't either; he couldn't see the man leaving the hospital any time soon. After excusing themselves, the three cousins walked out of the office and down the long corridor that held nothing but the white paint on its walls.

"I tell you," they heard the man screaming as two orderlies went to give him his medicine, "my name is Grant Payne! Heath Barkley is the one…"

"You know, Brayden," John Barkley looked at his cousin, his eyesbrows turned slightly downwards, "you're wrong. He's not a nut; he's downright insane!"

**0000  
**  
Alyssa Barkley led her guests, her 19 year old niece Leah, and Marie towards the rooms they would be using. Leah had befriended Marie and helped her a great deal with the loss of her best friend. Marie stopped abruptly as they came to the family pictures that hung on the wall. "Who are they?" she asked her hostess.

"That one there," Alyssa smiled at the picture of a stately white haired lady and man, "is John's great-great-great grandfather and grandmother, Tom and Victoria Barkley, one of the rare pictures they had taken before Mr. Barkley was shot in the back." She chuckled. "One more great and I'd have dropped the word. The picture next to her," Alyssa pointed to the second picture, "is their oldest son Jarrod, his wife Peggy and their four children," again she moved her hand, "that is their second son Nicholas, his wife Anna, and their four children."

She moved to the next picture. "I'm told that is Eugene. He married while over in England and never did make it back to the United States; records say his wife was Juliann and they had seven children." Alyssa then pointed to the next picture. "That is the only daughter in the Barkley family at the time, Audra, her husband Benjamin and their five children and that," she smiled at the last picture, "is Heath Barkley, his wife Cynthia and their five children. Nice pictures I'd say."

Marie grinned from ear to ear as she saw the necklace she had had personally made for her 'missing friend' upon the woman's neck. She couldn't explain, she didn't understand it, but she knew what had happened to her friend. She wasn't surprised either when Alyssa Barkley began telling about the land and how they had inherited it from John's grandfather. The fact that the woman seemed to forgotten they originally had to buy the land back was something that Marie was not about to point out! The three women continued talking as they once more headed for the rooms.

**Closing Scene  
**  
Cynthia sat next to Heath while the rest of the family sat, or stood, in various parts of the living room anxiously awaiting for Dr. Merar to came down and tell them Peggy and Jarrod were parents, and what they had. Jarrod was doing his best not to wear out the carpet in the living room.

"You know," Nick smiled at Heath, "it's a good thing Cynthia didn't tell us what the deal was when she first got here and that you kept your mouth shut when you first found out. I'm afraid I'd have been driving the wagon to Napa State!"

Victoria nodded. "I'm afraid I'd have been handing him the reins; as it is, I think this is a secret we'd best keep as a family! Jarrod," she smiled at her oldest with sympathy in her eyes, "That child is going to get here when he, or she, decides to; wearing out the carpet ill will not help."

Jarrod grinned, and sat down, "I've got to do something while we wait."

Audra smiled and hurried out of the room, what was she up to? Soon she was back with a box that everyone recognized, well, everyone but Cynthia. The young woman started pulling out pictures, "We could always try and guess who your son, or daughter, will look like? I mean, besides the normal 'she, he looks like his father or mother'."

Smiles appeared as they all began doing just that and they were having quite a fun time of it until Cynthia gasped. "What is it Cynthia?" Heath looked at his wife.

"He," she held up a picture of an elderly gentleman, "he's the one who talked to me at the openings that led to 1968!" She couldn't believe it.

"I'm not surprised," Jarrod started laughing, "Uncle Samuel never could tell time very well."

Cynthia's eyebrows turned down, "Uncle Samuel?" She thought she'd heard about all the Barkleys close relatives.

"Samuel was actually Tom's uncle," Victoria explained, "He was always missing various activities, or at least running late to them, because he never could keep things straight. In fact, he almost missed Tom's and mine wedding because of that fact. As it is, he got there just in time to hear us pronounced man and wife." That brought a few chuckles out of the group. "He always said if it was possible he'd like to play guardian angel for the family after he passed on," Victoria smiled at Cynthia, "looks like he got the desire of his heart." Everyone chuckled; that is, they laughed until they heard the sound of a baby crying.

"Boy Howdy, Jarrod," Heath looked at his brother and gave him a lopsided grin, "That baby either has a very good set of lungs or you have more than one baby." The others started laughing.

Jarrod shot a playful glare at him, "Doc never said a word about twins, Heath." Any laughter quit when Dr. Merar appeared at the entrance way.

"Well?" Jarrod stood up eager to know if they had a son or daughter, and that his wife was okay.

Dr. Merar didn't speak for a moment that set everyone on edge. What had happened? "Doc?" Jarrod feared for his wife and child.

The good doctor started smiling from ear to ear, "I don't know how I missed it, but you have twin boys."

Jarrod's heart felt like it stopped and his eyes looked as if they might jump out of their sockets. The rest of the family started grinning and giving him their congratulations. After Jarrod got over the initial shock, he started beaming and flew up the stairs to see his wife and sons.

Heath looked from his mother to Cynthia's slightly swollen stomach and back to Victoria, "Tell me twins don't run in the family." Laughter erupted from his family as he finished the statement and as they headed up the stairs to see the newest additions to the Barkley family.


End file.
